In a Boy's Mind
by Writing Is Like Breathing
Summary: Five different situations in which Annabeth crosses Percy's mind. Drabbles not necessarily relationated. AU. 'T' to be safe.
1. The Perks of Befriending Girls

Listen, I think the best thing in the world is being a guy and being best friends with a girl. They are understanding, cuddly, they're fun to annoy and it's nice feeling like you have to protect them, like they need you there, to defend them and punch any other guy with intentions of hurting her. You feel needed. You feel Important to someone.

And they give you advice on girls, and to dress up nicely and encourage you to ask that special someone out on a date. Everything was lovely, but my problem began when… When I started to fall in love with her…

I couldn't stop it from happening, thought. We had been friends since age 9; we're 19 now, by the way. But I began to realize I liked her at 12, that 'linking' grew every day, though, until it was no more 'like' but 'love'. Sadly, she was always oblivious to the fact. She was ignorant at that she was the girl I wanted. So I decided to ignore my feelings towards her. Burry them deep inside me, and never let them out. **_Never._**

Befriending a girl can be one of the best things ever. Until she is the girl you want help asking out. Until all the boys she talks about become one more potential competition to you. Until you feel jealous, rather than protective. Until you realize you have fallen madly for her.

* * *

Sooooo, hey!

These are just some short drabbles i wanted to share with you guys. I'm new at this, constructive criticism will be wellcomed. Help me get better! And let me know if you like it.

PS. The tittle is because i always wondered what goes on in a boy's mind when he's in love. Enjoy! i gues...


	2. Insufferable

I have come to the point where I can't stand her. Her attitude, her dashing looks, her smile, her charm. I can't stand it.

Her pride, her hatred towards me, even though I'm just trying to be friendly. She always ends up getting me to my limits. I don't understand why she acts the way she does. She backs out from me. She ignores me. As if I was just a player. As if I was simply trying to get into her pants. As if I was planning on using her and breaking her heart.

I feel attracted towards her, yeah. She is stunning, and what would you expect from a teenage boy? But she hated me. And I hated her, I hated her accusing me to know my boundaries, which I have never crossed, and never thought of doing it.

And having to go through all of that was unbearable. It was hell.

And being in love with her was plain insufferable.


	3. Staring

She sat there, just a couple feet away from me, chattering happily with all of us. And it may sound rude, but I wasn't listening to a single word she said. You can't blame tough, having such a beautiful lady in front of you, I bet you would do the same, if you were me.

She was distracting. Her face, it was just so perfect. Her eyes, the way they shined, and if you focused well enough you could notice the thin lines forming the stormy gray of her iris; different shades of silver, and even the thinnest streaks of light blue, giving them just the perfect touch. It was like if they could see right through you.

And her pink lips. I could write a whole book just about them. They looked so soft, and sweet, and just so, _so_… _kissable. _She laughed, probably because of something the guys had said. I didn't catch it, but I smiled along just because I could hear her melodious laugh pounding in my ears.

Her, all her, just looking at her, hearing her voice gave me chills. I never thought I would be thinking such corny and sappy things about someone. And yet I sat here, completely lost on her eyes, on her nose, her ears, her lips. Her, just her. Inside and out.

And suddenly, I caught myself staring.


	4. Hair Locks

**-Hair Locks.- **

One of the many things I love about her is her hair. Those magnificent blond curls cascading down her back that could outcast even a princess'. Her hair is just gorgeous. And I just love when I get to sit behind her, as I can play with her beautiful locks.

I just love the way it frames her face perfectly. And when the wind blows it back, making her look even more angelical than she already is. And I just love it when it falls into her face, and she unconsciously reaches her delicate hand and brushes it behind her ear.

I smile at her as she talks about some upcoming test she has this week, and as she cheeks her watch to see the time, her bangs falls into her eyes, shielding her view. She giggles when she looks up, saying something about 'not standing her messy and annoying hair sometimes´. That brings me back to the present moment. I look at her, my brows furrowed, and before I run out of confidence, my hand reaches hesitantly, brushing her bangs away. I blushed slightly.

"Don't say that again, your hair is perfect." And I smiled heartily.

She didn't seem to mind, as she just smiles at me, and I guess it's because she takes it as a friendly gesture. A _friendly _gesture. The simple word torments me, as I wonder if she'll ever see me the way I see her. If I'll ever get to more than just admiring her hair locks.


	5. Tender Touches

**-Tender Touches.- **

I get goosebumps as she passes by me, her hand brushing mine ever-so-lightly. She looks back at me smiling, and greets me, and I certainly don't know how I responded her. This had been going on for a couple months now. One of us would do something, so that some way, somehow, the other had to do some kind of physical contact.

She would get in my way when I was about to walk by, so I had to grab her shoulder and ask her to move. I would procrastinate when she wanted to show me something, so that she had to hold me by the wrist and drag me there. And we would pretend to space out, once in a while, so that the other had to hold our face in their hands, bringing us back to the present moment.

And the weirdest part was that we were completely aware of the other's actions, but never dared to mention anything, just gave the other a cocky smile. I guess it was kind of an unspoken agreement between the two. Just a game.

Little did she know that for me, the game turned into reality. That my heart began to race every time we touched. That now it couldn't pass a day where I didn't grab her by the shoulders 'accidentally', that I didn't kiss her cheek 'friendly', and that I didn't space out for real, losing myself in her smile.

Little did she know, though, that she was driving me crazy with all her tender touches. And that mine carefully hinted my feelings towards her.

* * *

Well, there you have it, guys. I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate if you guys could let me know what you think about it. Review, maybe? Love you all. Hugs! xx


End file.
